Un mundo celestial
by snowhiteloli
Summary: Este es un encantador poemas sobre el paraiso q proviene despues de la muerte...basado en los Campos Eliseos, de Saint Seiya Hades..Espero que les guste


**Un Mundo Celestial.**

**Al final de las escaleras de oro, encontrarás un bello paraíso lejos de la tierra.**

**Un nuevo mundo, una nueva vida.**

**Llena de milagros, luz y paz.**

**Un campo prodigioso que es la tierra de Dios.**

**La tierra eterna bañada por la luz dorada del Sol.**

**Un cielo tan distante, que es símbolo de la Gloria del Señor.**

**Un cielo iluminado y escondido detrás de las suaves blancas nubes.**

** Un paraíso creado con sus dulces y sublimes manos.**

**Un hermoso país donde el único Rey es el Amor y la bondad.**

**Un lugar tan puro donde no existe el dolor ni el sufrimiento.**

**No hay lágrimas de tristeza, sino risas de la felicidad.**

**La felicidad de la inocencia.**

**Donde las almas bondadosas pisan el verdoso pasto de aquel campo lleno de coloridas flores, y cantan alegremente por toda la eternidad.**

**Los ángeles celestiales iluminan y hacen llover con sus blancas alas nacaradas lluvia de estrellas que traen la paz y la vida al mundo de los inmortales.**

**Y el Sol nos deja lágrimas de miel.**

**Al llenar el mundo con toda su bondad, la fría maldad se extinguirá; y al ser bendecidos por la Gracia de Dios, las almas inocentes ahí llegarán.**

**Los niños vestidos con su iluminadas y perladas túnicas cantan con alegría en aquel jardín lleno de rosas de cristal, donde un bello arco iris llena de colores aquel lago mágico.**

**Al dejar atrás el mundo terrenal, entras a este mundo penetrado por la luz divina; y la perpetua felicidad baña y purifica aquella frágil alma que estuvo herida por la agonía y el miedo; y así entrarás al mundo de la divina providencia.**

**El sufrir y el llorar ya no existirán en este mundo celestial.**

**La luz de la paz, al guiarte por aquel camino de rosas, te envió directo al Reino de Dios.**

**Su Gran Reino…**

**Una dulce melodía se escucha desde el aire.**

**Las calas y los lirios crecen majestuosamente, soltando de sus delicados pétalos un dulce aroma.**

**El perfume del Amor…**

**Las campanas de oro de aquel templo de cristal adornado de rosas blancas y estrellas cantan la bella melodía de la prosperidad.**

**Y los suaves rostros de los ángeles del cielo iluminan el paraíso con su cálida sonrisa.**

**Las luminosas estrellas doradas y la belleza de la tornasolada aurora, adornando están, el glorioso firmamento del jardín divino.**

**Las cadenas de este inmenso dolor, al fin se romperán y nos librará de las crueles tentaciones.**

**La sombra del odio y del rencor ya no existirá en su Gran Reino.**

**¡En la vida eterna nunca más existirá!**

**Solo paz y espiritualidad.**

**La resplandeciente luz de Nuestro Padre Celestial, llena nuestros ojos de pureza y con su manto de calidez nos protege y nos cubre de seguridad.**

**Protegiéndonos de todo mal.**

**Iluminando nuestros hermosos sueños.**

**Las venerables ninfas vestidas de blanco, de sublime belleza, curan con ternura y encanto maternal, aquellas almas que fueron heridas despiadadamente.**

**Las perladas nubes dominan el maravilloso campo y hacen llover gotas de luz que brindan vida y plenitud, y aquellos dorados cabellos de los ángeles brillan más de la cuenta.**

**Las crueles y duras cadenas de la esclavitud se romperán y recibimos ahora la espléndida entrada a la libertad.**

**Al atravesar el río de la muerte, nos encontramos ahora en este maravilloso mundo, lejos de la impureza del odio, lejos de la suciedad de la malicia.**

**Un mundo que nunca será infectado de trampas, sino que siempre será bendecido por toda la eternidad.**

**Donde las almas valientes y llenas de amor llegarán.**

**Atravesando el camino de rosas y perlas preciosas.**

**Los ángeles con su piel perlada y sus nacaradas alas nos guiarán a la eterna felicidad.**

**Y al fin, las manos de Nuestro Dios nos librarán del intenso dolor ocasionado por la ira y el rencor.**

**El llanto y la agonía ya no existirán en este…**

**Mundo Celestial.**


End file.
